One Minute
by xkatydiva
Summary: Fanfic Lizter. Elizabeth esta morando em Nova Orleans pra gravar uma nova série. Talvez coincidência ou não, no dia em que completaria 1 ano da ultima premiere de Amanhecer - Parte 2 ela encontra com Peter Facinelli e tudo o que ela quer é apenas "um minuto" pra conversar e falar tudo que esta entalado em sua garganta.
1. Prólogo

**Pov Elizabeth:**

Logo depois que acabou a Saga Crepúsculo tirei umas férias, eu achava mais do que justo, afinal foram 5 anos trabalhando nisso. Não vou dizer que foi ruim, pelo contrario, foi muito bom pra minha carreira, tanto é que depois de alguns dias fui convidada pra fazer uma série da HBO "_True Detectives_". Eu estava "morando" em Nova Orleans, na Louisiana, pois iríamos gravar as cenas da série aqui. Nova Orleans era uma cidade linda, aconchegante e confesso que estou adorando.


	2. Chapter 1

12 de novembro de 2013 – 08:03 da manhã.

Acordei, tomei uma ducha, vesti uma roupa simples de moletom e liguei meu MacBook. Havia um e-mail da Nikki, e um do Gavin (até então meu namorado). Abri o de Nikki e lagrimas molhavam meu rosto enquanto lia - "Ah cara, hoje completa 1 ano da última vez que estávamos todos juntos em Los Angeles, na última premiére de BD – Parte 2. Se vcs soubessem o quanto vcs fazem falta. Bjinhos, amo vcs!" - . Percebi que ela mandou pra todo mundo do elenco, inclusive ele, _Peter_. Esse e-mail da Nikki me fez pensar e ver que o tempo não pode curar tudo, e aquilo que eu chamava que "PDC (Puta Dor de Cotovelo)" voltava a tona. Lógico que eu sentia muita falta deles, principalmente _dele_. "Larga de ser besta Elizabeth, ele tem namorada e você também" dizia meu inconsciente, e era verdade. Peter tinha Jaimie e eu o Gavin, e eu não queria magoa-lo. Ele era super gentil comigo, e conseguia –quase- sempre me fazer esquecer dos problemas. Ele era divertido, mas eu sabia que no fundo eu ainda pertencia a outra pessoa. Balancei minha cabeça tentando esquecer esses pensamentos e fui ler o e-mail do Gavin. O e-mail dele era sempre o mesmo. Ele dizia que sentia minha falta e sentia muito pois estava trabalhando em um filme e não podia me acompanhar. Sabe, eu sentia falta, não especificamente DELE mas sim das nossas conversas. Eu estava praticamente sozinha aqui. Desliguei meu MacBook e decidi sair um pouco.


	3. Chapter 2

**Pov Elizabeth**

Troquei de roupa, peguei a chave do meu Audi 5 e saí. Estava frio em Nova Orleans e isso era bom e ao mesmo tempo ruim, bom porque eu amo frio e ruim porque eu estava sozinha. Saí do apartamento em busca do Starbucks mais perto e pra minha sorte não demorei encontrar. Estacionei o carro e quando sai, fiquei em choque. Era _ele_, do outro lado da rua, lindo como sempre e _sozinho. _Eu queria correr e me jogar naqueles braços fortes mas a única coisa que podia fazer e fiz foi entrar na loja e comprar o meu café. "O que ele esta fazendo aqui?" a pergunta e a imagem dele ali não saiam da minha mente. Eu estava sem reação, não sabia o que pensar e nem o que fazer, depois de um tempinho resolvi ligar pra única pessoa que eu contei com todos os detalhes o que tinha realmente acontecido entre a gente: Nikki

*_Ligação on_*

- Liz, meu amor. Como você ta? Quanto tempo, ai meu Deus, que saudades. – Não sei como a Nikki consegue ser tão animada.

- Oi Nikki. Err, mais ou menos.

- Elizabeth Reaser, o que aconteceu? Me fale agora!

- Eu vi _ele - _O "ele" saiu quase como um sussurro, mas sei que ela escutou

- O QUE? COMO ASSIM? – Sim, ela estava gritando.

Expliquei pra ela o que aconteceu, e ela assim como eu queria saber o que ele estava fazendo aqui. Eu não tinha coragem que mandar uma mensagem pra ele até porque –infelizmente- eu não fazia mais parte da vida dele.

_*Ligação off*_

Sai da loja e fui direto pro apartamento. A pergunta e a imagem _dele_ continuavam presente. Eu ainda o amava, muito. E eu faria qualquer coisa pra poder passar nem que seja um minuto com ele e explicar tudo o que eu sinto e falar o que esta preso em minha garganta.

**Pov Nikki **

Estava pasma com a ligação da Liz. O que o Peter estava fazendo lá? Decidi procurar na internet, mas sem sucesso. Estava pensando em mandar um sms, mas e se ele tivesse mudado o numero?

- Quer saber? Dane-se - Peguei meu BlackBerry e mandei.

"Papa Cullen, onde o senhor esta passando essas férias? Estou com saudades seu velho chato! :)"

Agora só me resta esperar pela resposta.

**Pov Elizabeth**

Cheguei no apartamento era 17:45, peguei um transito infernal. Liguei meu MacBook e decidi responder o e-mail de Nikki

"Oh guys, 1 ano que tudo acabou. Sinto falta de todos vocês e espero que também sintam de mim. Beijos da Mama Cullen :)"

Deixei bem claro que sentia falta de todos inclusive _dele._

Ps: images/49276583/tumblr_mgof3taGrM1rh80fvo1_1280_ Roupa da Liz


	4. Chapter 3

Pov Peter

Eu adoro o que eu faço, mas férias cara são _férias_. Eu passei metade das férias com as meninas e Jennie passaria a outra com elas. Elas iam pra casa dos pais de Jennie em Urbana, Illinois. Eu tinha acabado de chegar em Nova Orleans e estava aqui por causa _dela. _Nós havíamos terminado, mas meu coração ainda era dela e sei que sempre vai ser. Eu e Jaimie terminamos a uns 3 meses e por mais estranho que pareça foi ela que me incentivou a vir atrás da Liz. Jaimie era uma boa moça, lógico que eu nunca tinha realmente a amado, mas ela era engraçada e me fazia sentir bem. Eu estava determinado a encontrar a Liz e sabia que tinha 99% de chances de levar um fora e sofrer mais, mas dane-se eu não vou desistir.

12 de novembro de 2013 – 14:20

Decidi sair um pouco, afinal eu não vim pra Nova Orleans pra ficar preso em um apartamento.

Parei minha moto em frente a uma padaria, eu passava mais da metade do dia com fome, e _ela _sempre fazia piada disso.

***Flashback on:**

06 de setembro de 2012 – 20:36. Casa da Liz

Liz havia ido tomar banho e eu estava com fome – como sempre. Eu era péssimo na cozinha, só sabia fazer cup noodles. Então tive a linda idéia de pedir uma pizza.

- Alô, é da pizzaria? Ah sim, eu quero uma pizza média, metade 4 queijos e metade portuguesa. Troco pra R$ 50,00 - Enquanto explicava o endereço pro cara senti mãos pequenas me abraçando e um cheiro doce que eu era apaixonado. Me virei pra ficar de frente pra ela. Ela tava linda como sempre, uma blusa branca minha e um short curto preto e seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

- Pizza? – Ela perguntou sorrindo

- Sim, _mio amoré_ – Respondi a puxando para um beijo.

Nos separamos por falta de ar, ah meu Deus como eu queria ser um vampiro nessas horas.

Depois de uns 40 minutos a pizza chegou. Liz foi arrumar a mesa e eu fui pegar e pagar a conta.

- Vem comer meu amor - Ela me chamou enquanto eu fechava a porta

- Amor, coloca pra mim? Você sabe que eu sou um desastre na cozinha - Pedi sorrindo

- Claro - Ela respondeu sorrindo

***Flashback off**

Fui interrompido dos meus pensamentos com uma moça chamando meu nome

- Senhor Peter, posso ajudar? - Ela perguntava levemente irritada

- Humm, claro. Eu quero um capuccino por favor.

- Ok - Ela saiu levando o cardápio

Eu estava encarando a rua e vendo como aquelas pessoas estavam felizes, algumas saindo de seus trabalho, outra passeando com seus animas, com seus filhos. Ah que saudade da _minha_ Liz, das minhas filhas. Tudo era mais fácil quando eu estava com ela, até minhas brigas com Jennie. Balancei a cabeça tentado esquecer esse pensamento, paguei a conta e decidir ir embora. Eu precisava encontrar ela e eu não ia conseguir isso sentado em uma padaria olhando a rua. Quando estava saindo encontrei com algumas fãs, eu as amava, elas me me faziam sorrir e esse amor delas me fazia sentir bem.

Cheguei no meu apartamento e fui olhar meus e-mails. Um da Nikki falando que sentia falta de nós, um da Luca perguntando se eu tinha chegado bem, e um _dela:_

_"Oh guys, 1 ano que tudo acabou. Sinto falta de todos vocês e espero que também sintam de mim. Beijos da Mama Cullen :)"_

1 ano que tudo acabou, _tudo acabou. _


End file.
